Hyper
Appearance Hyper has long, knee-length platinum blonde hair with a bit of wave. She also has blue eyes that shine mysteriously. Hyper's normal-wear is a orange blouse with four buttons and a bow tied along her collar. Hyper wears a grey and gold striped miniskirt. She also wears white and gold thigh-high stockings (which Alex usually steals from her), paired with some yellow shoes. As for accessories, Hyper has 2 black and gold bracelets on each wrist, along with black and gold cat ears which she had implanted instead of regular human ears. She also wears a mini microphone due to her absolute love of singing and music. Personality Hyper is a regularly happy-go-lucky person. She likes to put a bit of pep in everyone's step and encourage them to be happy, as long as it isn't Damien . She loves everyone else, though. She's best friends with Alex, Kenna and Lulu . Hyper also is extremely happy when she has her vodka with her. Hyper also has a part-time job as a waitress at the bar. She also loves her pet kitten named Ally. Backstory Hyper, born Cynthia, was delivered to a happy Mother named Carol and a proud father named Jose. Jose, soon after had to leave Carol and Cynthia due to a business trip. Carol wasn't happy about it obviously, but what choice did she have? Jose was then their only source of money, since he was leaving, he couldn't look after Cynthia while Carol was at work. Carol soon quit her job as a nurse and began being a full time mom. Jose ended up getting promoted and had to be even busier. So growing up, Cynthia barely ever saw her dad, and when she did, it was like meeting a stranger every time. Cynthia, however, stayed happy with her mom. She still had everyone else in her family, even if she was an only child. She did well in school, obeyed her mom and was pretty much a perfect child. A while after Cynthia turned 13, her mom diagnosed with stage 4 brain cancer. She started seeing her dad more often because he came to visit Carol in the hospital every now and then. However, Cynthia knew things weren't going to stay well for much longer. In about 2 months, Carol had passed away. Cynthia was truly heartbroken at that point. The hurt from her dad leaving for work, and now from her mother passing away, after seeing her in constant pain, was so much for just a young teenager to deal with. Soon after, her dad started going back to work as usual. The rest of her family was really busy, but Cynthia by then knew how to take care of herself. Cynthia began to become slightly depressed but absolutely didn't want to do that. She had to find some way to make herself happy again, therefor adopting her adorable fluffy cat, Ally. Time jump to when Cynthia turned 18, after getting a job as a waitress at a local cafe, she decided to finally become who she really was and wanted to be. Happy. Someone who could lift spirits at a moments notice. She renamed herself Hyper, and started wearing brighter more exciting clothing just to pop out more. Hyper began to get more tips and got eventually paid a bigger salary than ever before. Until, one day, she was out to go check her mail which she knew was coming from her father which she received every first day of the month, which she then got ran over by a drunk driver, completely breaking her arm from her shoulder down. Hyper had to get it removed and replaced, first by a robotic arm, and then later got an arm transplant. Soon after, she got surgery to get her normal human ears removed and replaced with robotic cat ears, just to make it a better experience for everyone. Later, at the age of 20, she got fired from her beloved cafe for slacking off and for some reason, one/two horrible customer reviews. She didn't know what she did wrong. But she tried her best to accept it. Once she turned 21, she got offered a job at her favorite local bar from her soon to be one of Hyper's best friend's, Lulu. FAQ *What is her favorite color? : Orange, the fuck else? *Why is she so happy? : Why are you so negative? *Did she go to school? : No she dropped out and did meth. Yes she went to school. Gallery hyper.jpg|Hyper chilling hyper2.jpg|Casual hypermaid.png|Hyper at her job sad.jpg|Hyper being overdramatic kitten.png|Hyper with her kitten, Ally Category:Female Category:Character Category:Human Category:Animatronic